halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:F-99 Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle
Untitled should this ship be in the box containing the types of unsc aircraft? it is a cutting room floor material showing up only as concept art. i think it should be taken off the box (i dont know the correct name) that lists the types of unsc aircraft. Are we sure that the F99 is an Unmanned Arial Vehicle? Because Dutch says happy hunting boys. I would think that they would need a pilot to fly. :They're UAVs. They're contiuosly referred to as "Drones" in the game, also stated in the Art fo Halo 3. But they are remote-controlled by actual people. So that's probably what Dutch's referring to.--Jugus 22:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) This isn't deleted material anymore is it? Captain [[User:Mcloganator|'MIC']] 00:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :It appears in a Halo 3 multiplayer map and in Halo 3: ODST. So, no, it shouldn't be under "Deleted Content" any longer. --TDSpiral94 22:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Is this a UAV or a UCAV? As I understand it, they are two radically different types of craft, sharing only the fact that they are unmanned. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's called the Drone Fighter in Halo 3 ODST. That's the only name official "canon" name that has been given to it. I've renamed the page, lol. Buck calls them "drones" in game, and when you inspect its optics, it says "Hold RB to inspect Drone Fighter optics. Baryon15 11:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Also, it is never confirmed that they are still unmanned, during the concept it was, but no longer, because of Dutch's remark. :The fact that they're drones would be a pretty big hint. As per Jugus, too many sources refer to them as such. Dutch may have been referring to their Carrier-based remote pilots. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 12:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Name on official source that names them F99s or Wombats. The only time they appear in Halo canon is in Halo 3: ODST, and they are referred as Drone Fighters. Baryon15 20:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I personally think these "Drone Fighters" are manned. They just seem too big to be not manned. They're around 30 feet long! -Scot 113 16:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't mean much. There are UAV's today that approach that size - take a look at, for example, the RQ-4 Global Hawk as a good example. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Redirect I fixed the redirect from F99 Wombat to here, it was redirecting to Drone Fighter, which redirects here, which I'm sure most of you know doesn't exactly work.Kahn Iceay 21:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Size The dimensions match most small fighter jets like the F-16 and the F-20 and of course those are smaller then a Pellican so I'm pretty sure these would be around the size of a present day jet fighterDerekproxy